<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working It Out by gijane7702</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679746">Working It Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702'>gijane7702</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, I swear the next one will be set during the series, Photo prompt, Post-Endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn lets off a little steam at Chakotay's expense ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working It Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/gifts">carter-sg-1 (Areneth)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to coffeeblack75 for the beta </p><p>Thanks to carter-sg-1 for her manip ... hope you enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Officers’ Gymnasium<br/>Starfleet Headquarters<br/>San Francisco, California, Earth<br/>Stardate: 55343.29 (12 October 2378)</p><p> </p><p>Chakotay was surprised that he wasn’t the first person at the officers’ gym that morning … given that it was a Saturday and 0530hrs. He was slightly disappointed since he had been looking forward to a long workout alone. However, when he came around the corner from the entrance and saw who it was, his disappointment turned to shock.</p><p>He hadn’t seen her in over four months; since debriefings and leave had ended. But all of a sudden … intently watching her form in the floor-to-ceiling mirrors that lined the whole right side of the wall of the main floor … there she was.</p><p>Kathryn.</p><p>She looked fitter than she ever had while they were on <em>Voyager</em>. There was a light sheen of perspiration covering her whole body, making it look like she was glowing in the dawn’s weak light that was just beginning to filter through the windows.</p><p>Chakotay watched her execute a roundhouse kick. Once she was back in the starting position, she made a face. Her hand positioning had been correct, but they both knew that there wasn’t enough chopping motion in her kick. Kathryn reset her stance and kicked again. This one was better, but what she really needed was to spar with someone to get the motion correct.</p><p>Walking quietly over to the punching bag, Chakotay purposefully dropped his workout bag. At the loud echo throughout the gym, her head came up from adjusting her fingerless gloves and she saw his reflection in the mirrors. He caught a look that flashed across her face before it was quickly masked. It took Chakotay a few moments to recognize the emotions: anger and sadness. And he knew then and there that although she had been saying everything was fine between them about his relationship with Seven, she had been misleading him as to her true feelings.</p><p>Kathryn whirled around, her braid flying out behind her, and by the time she was facing him, she had plastered a bright smile on her face. “Chakotay!” she called, marching over to him. “Hello! How have you been?”</p><p>“Not as busy as you apparently,” he replied.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry that I had to cancel our last two … meetings. But, you know how frigging meticulous the Benzites are. This ambassador is a real pain in the ass! Are you really wearing that?!”</p><p>Chakotay’s head nearly spun at her abrupt change of subject. He had removed his sandals, oversized sweatshirt and pants while she was chattering away. Looking down he suddenly remembered what he was wearing. “What’s wrong with my gear?” he asked with a slight smirk.</p><p>For his last birthday, the final one on board <em>Voyager</em>, Tom and B’Elanna had given him a set of black satin boxing workout clothes. It was supposed to be a gag gift because it had a set of gloves on the front and “Boxing Warrior” embroidered on the back of the button-up shirt. The shorts had flames coming up from the hem that went right up to his crotch. They were obscene, but Chakotay secretly loved them.</p><p>“Nothing … they’re lovely,” Kathryn said, suppressing a grin.</p><p>“You’re so full of shit, Janeway.”</p><p>She snorted with laughter and for a moment everything seemed right between them.</p><p>“Fine,” he admitted. “I haven’t unpacked yet. These were the first workout clothes I could find. Otherwise, they never would have seen the light of day.”</p><p>“All my belongings were accidentally transported to my mother’s house in Indiana. All I have is what I took off the ship and have replicated since, like these,” she indicated her workout clothes: a front-zip sports bra, shin-length leggings, and cross trainers.</p><p>“I see Operations is still doing their job perfectly of messing everything up.”</p><p>Kathryn shrugged and an awkward silence fell between them. He tugged his ear as she looked around the gym. The tension was worse than it had been on <em>Voyager</em> when she had first seen him and Seven together. He hadn’t realized then — wrapped up as he’d been in forcing things with Seven, trying to make it work — how strained it had become between himself and Kathryn.</p><p>Fortunately, both he and Seven had eventually come to their senses. But since their relationship had ended while everyone was on leave, Chakotay suddenly realized Kathryn didn’t know. He went to say something, but she got there first.</p><p>“Well … it was nice seeing you, but I have to get going.”</p><p>She smiled and had started walking away when he called out, “You need a sparring partner.”</p><p>Kathryn stopped walking and turned around. “I’ll be sure to inform the officer in charge of the gym of that. Thanks.”</p><p>Chakotay scowled as she started walking away again. “I meant me,” he called, determined to make her stay.</p><p>“You?” she asked in a disbelieving tone.</p><p>His eyes narrowed as he answered, “Yes, me.” Chakotay walked over to the equipment bench and picked up a strike pad. “You ready?” he asked her in a challenging tone. Kathryn shot him one of her infamous glares and he smiled knowingly as she strolled back over to him. When she stopped in front of him, hands on her hips, he said, “Your roundhouse needs more chopping action. Get into position.”</p><p>Kathryn arched an eyebrow at him but assumed the start position. Chakotay barely had time to brace himself before she executed first her kick, then a cross punch. He grunted at the impact, but she didn’t stop to reset, landing a spinning side kick followed by an uppercut punch. He managed to block it all, but barely. Another roundhouse kick was immediately followed by some jabbing. At her smirk at his grunts, Chakotay realized she wasn’t sparring: she was out for his blood.</p><p>“Nice punches, but your kicks could be higher,” he told her. She took a step back, then set herself into the start position. The next front kick was much higher. It was followed by a jumping side kick, then an uppercut punch. He blocked all of them, trying not to grin as Kathryn’s eyes narrowed. “You can do better than that,” he practically taunted her.</p><p>“Put down the strike pad,” she snarled back.</p><p>“I may be thick about some things, Kathryn, but I’m not stupid!”</p><p>She gave him a smug look, then reset once more. Chakotay knew she had gotten his message as he blocked a spinning roundhouse kick. As she was jabbing Kathryn asked, “How’s Seven?”</p><p>He blocked two more side kicks before answering, “She seems to be settling in at Jupiter Station.”</p><p>Kathryn dropped back into the starting position. “What’s she doing there?”</p><p>“Something about Borg algorithms and The Doc’s mobile emitter. Not quite sure exactly.” Chakotay got the strike pad up just in time as she changed up her strategy, this time sending a back kick then throwing in a cross-counter punch at him.</p><p>“What kind of relationship do you two have that you don’t even know what she’s doing?”</p><p>“The kind where we’re not together anymore.”</p><p>He knew he had thrown her for a loop when her eyes went wide. Unfortunately, it also shifted her stance and her kick went low, knocking his feet out from under him. He had fallen to his knees and her follow-through punch caught him in the temple. Chakotay went down, dropping the strike pad. He grabbed his head as Kathryn yelped in surprise.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” she yelled, dropping down beside him. She put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him as he went to get up. “Let me check you out first.”</p><p>“I’m fine … Boothby used to tell me I had a hard head. Always came in handy for boxing.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“No you’re not. You were pissed at me.” Kathryn opened her mouth to retort, then shut it. “You had every right to be.”</p><p>“We made no promises … I had no right to be angry.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Kathryn,” he told her, cupping her cheek and staring into her eyes. “I was acting a fool.”</p><p>She cupped his cheek as well and smiled. “I’m sorry too, Chakotay.” He nodded his understanding for her apology.</p><p>For the rest of their lives, they would try to work out which of them acted first.</p><p>What Chakotay did recall was finding himself flat on his back with her on top of him, kissing passionately. Kathryn moaned as he unzipped her sports bra and kneaded her breasts, and he gasped as she ripped open his boxing shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest. He rolled them over so he was now on top. She glared at him, but didn’t say anything. Cocking an eyebrow at her, he reached for her workout pants and shimmied them down her legs, pulling one cross trainer off. She smirked around their kisses, then stroked his straining erection through his shorts, squeezing gently.</p><p>He shot her a dirty look that she chuckled at, then began kissing his way down her body. After paying homage to her breasts and nipples, Chakotay continued downward. From between her thighs, he grinned dimples-deep up at her then slowly began circling the area with his tongue, narrowing in on her special spot. When she whimpered and threaded her hands through his hair to hold him in place, he knew he had found it and began licking. Varying his speed with his tongue, he penetrated her with first one finger then two. Eventually, it was finally too much for Kathryn, and she came, screaming his name while yanking his hair.</p><p>Looking back up at her from between her thighs again, Chakotay grinned as she started giggling. Kathryn bit her lip then crooked her finger at him. He placed one last kiss on her clit before beginning the journey back up her body. Finally face to face, he tried stopping her as she began taking down his shorts. “Kathryn … we’re in the middle of the officers’ gym.”</p><p>“And?” she whispered back, kissing him. “It’s 0600 on a Saturday.” She smirked triumphantly as she got his shorts off and away and began stroking his fully-erect penis.</p><p>Chakotay hissed appreciatively, but continued his argument. “We’d both be bounced out of Starfleet if we're caught. My gods, Kathryn!” he groaned as she ran her nails up and down his long and thick length.</p><p>“Trust me, sweetheart, the Review Board would never believe anyone … if they even got the chance to squeal. Now … shut up and fuck me.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!”</p><p>“About time you realized it was crunch time,” she groaned as he sank into her waiting body. They both moaned as he pulled back out almost the whole way then pushed back in. “Quit fucking around,” Kathryn hissed into his ear.</p><p>Chakotay chuckled and set a quick and bruising pace. She grabbed his behind and pulled him as close as she could, hugging him to her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and concentrated on the noises she was making, adjusting as he discovered what she liked and didn’t like.</p><p>Too soon, he was on the edge, grunting. Luckily, she understood and snaked a hand between their bodies and began to rub her clit. They locked eyes and it was amazing to him to watch her send herself into orgasm. Kathryn reached down further, placing her hand where she could stroke him as he pounded in and out of her. Chakotay grunted his approval.</p><p>But, it was her gentle kiss that sent him over the brink and he came, bellowing her name and pouring his essence into her. When he was sated, he collapsed onto her, breathing heavily. Kathryn ran her hands up and down his back soothingly while trying to catch her own breath.</p><p>“Hi,” he said looking down into her sweaty and flushed face.</p><p>“Hi,” she replied, reaching up to trace the outline of his tattoo. He grinned like a fool when she told him that she had wanted to do that since the first moment he had appeared on her viewscreen. “Well … that was seven and a half years in the making,” she quipped.</p><p>“I can’t believe we just did that,” Chakotay laughed into her neck.</p><p>As she giggled, he then realized he was probably crushing her and propped himself up on his elbows. Chakotay then eased himself out of her and flopped onto his back beside her. They looked over at each other and began to laugh at the situation. They were half-naked and post-cotial in the middle of the officers’ gym of Starfleet Headquarters. It was an interesting first time.</p><p>Kathryn lost it completely when he began crawling over to the equipment bench to fetch his shorts that she had thrown. “Your ass has dimples too,” she choked out, clutching her stomach.</p><p>He shook his head at her as he pulled on his shorts. Kathryn had popped every button on his shirt off, so he walked to his duffel bag and pulled on his sweatshirt. Finally he picked up his bag and walked back over to her and held out his hand. Kathryn grasped it and he helped her to her feet, giggling as she swayed gently.</p><p>Holding onto his forearm, she pulled on her workout pants then looked around for her missing cross trainer. While she was distracted, Chakotay reached down and tweaked both nipples, and she yelped in part pleasure, part surprise. He exclaimed he couldn’t help himself, since they were right in front of him, and helped her zip up her sports bra.</p><p>Locating her missing shoe, she put it on as he pulled on his sweatpants and sandals. Walking over to her bag, Kathryn pulled out a tank top and tracksuit. After putting them on, she came back over to where he was waiting. She grinned as he read what was written on her tank top as she approached.</p><p>“‘I kickbox because punching people is frowned upon’. What happened with me just now?”</p><p>“Sparring accident,” she said, eyes wide with feigned innocence.</p><p>Chakotay snorted derisively as he began following her out of the gym. Kathryn giggled as she held open the door for him. “My place or yours?” she asked.</p><p>“Your place … I’m still in temporary housing.”</p><p>“We’ll have to change that … if that’s okay.”</p><p>“I’m fine with that.”</p><p>Outside the gym, their hands laced together of their own accord as they walked off campus towards the heart of the city where her townhouse was located. Neither acknowledged it; it just felt completely natural.</p><p>As they waited for a pedestrian light, Kathryn nonchalantly said, “We’re eventually going to have to come up with a story for the crew … and the kids … when they ask how we finally got together.”</p><p>Chakotay raised an eyebrow but agreed with her. Grasping her hand tighter as the signal indicated they could walk, he added, “But we’ll tell them the truth when they’re old enough, right? Just to get a reaction.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Okay, good. Just checking. Have to be on the same page when raising kids.”</p><p>They stopped and grinned at each other, then continued walking towards their new lives together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>